Star Wars: War Awakens
by anonimousrider
Summary: After 100 years of peace throughout the galexy, Luke Skywalker's great grandchildren discover the thing responsible for their beging on a planet that should have never existed but stumple into a universal war... PLEASE READ AND COMENT.


_**Star Wars:**_

_**The Unknown Secret**_

**Chapter One**

_**My Family **_

It was a grand sight to overlook the city. Decorations were being hung up, people and creatures scurrying from one place to the other with beautiful flowers of all colors and shapes. I, Demem Engl Skywalker, princess of Neboo, sat in my palace from above in my chamber, not paying attention to the crowd but scanning the ground with my eye for my oldest brother Leodor Fac Skywalker. I was excited because I never got to see him very often for Leodor was a master Jedi and worked for the Republic on the main planet, while my other brother Noro Fran Skywalker, who chose not to be a Jedi, only worked on the computers for the Rebellion. My family considered him a huge disappointment even though he's important to the Rebellion. I guess they just didn't think he tries hard enough to actually be a Jedi, although it was his choice and we can't force him, but for this decision he is the outcast in the family.

Noro has black hair and blue eyes, although he's very scrawny and couldn't fight a little woman if she took some part of his life like the computer. I personally think that he's in a very good position because of how he's built.

My brother Leodor is the complete opposite, pretty tall, about 6'2, sandy colored hair, green eyes and very muscular. He's the sport of the family, you know the one who's completely different from the other siblings almost as if he were not related to the family. He was very fortunate to be the handsome sport, but he's also extremely successful. Not only is he a master Jedi, at only twenty-five he's a five star general and always clams the spotlight with the stories of his heroic adventures. I considered him a bit of a ham.

As these thoughts absorbed in my mind and began to tire me, I quickly woke up at the sight of him. I bolted from my window and rushed down the stairs and shouted through the palace "He's here! He's here!" but before anyone came I jumped into Leodor's arms just as he walked through the palace door. I wrapped my arms around him tightly but I couldn't reach my hands behind his back, but boy did it seem he could wrap his arms around me twice. As I was absorbed in this moment of being reunited, I heard my twin brothers Enout and Sebian stumble as they walked down the staircase, then I freed myself from his arms and we waited and watched for their appearance to enter the great hall. Speaking of appearance, they were identical twins; they had pitched black hair and deep blue eyes. They were not tall only 5'10 although they were stout, but at least they had no neck. They were like copies of big tuff normal size man in 5'10. They were also born two minutes apart and Enout came first. We were born in a ten year span first came my brother Leodor then five years later Noro and one year later the twins, then three years later me.

We heard a puny shout from Sebian "Why did you trip me!"

"I didn't trip you, you trumpon!" The muscular and manly voice of Enout replied, referring him to the clumsy creature trumpon.

As they continued to argue the softer voice of my brother Leodor Asked in amazement "Is that Enout?"

"I know right?"

"Has he gotten bigger?"

"No. He's Stout." I Said. "They both are."

"You look first." The whisper of Enout protested.

We waited around the corner and giggled quietly, but I'm sure they heard us.

"No, I got pounded the last time." Sebian said like a little man.

"No! I got pounded the last time while you sat on the sofa."

"You were being a good brother! Taking one from the team!"

"Look." Enout replied with complete pressure to his brother.

Then Sebian peaked his head around the corner and bolted off, with Leodor not far behind him; they always play that cat and mouse game.

I walked to the room where Leodor had quickly dominated the twins and had each arm around their necks with enough power to keep them from prying their way out of his grasp. I couldn't resist, I had to jump in and join the fun.

"You too, huh?" Leodor said and then he threw the two boys to the floor and picked me up with ease and gave me a big loud belly blow, and I screamed with laughter. Then my mother arrived; it's been awhile since she's seen me laugh like that, so she just leaned against the door frame and giggled with pride. To me she was the most classiest, elegant lady I've ever known, we looked just alike, blue eyes, long wavy pitch black hair, the only difference was she was older than me and I was a lot smaller. I screamed and laughed like a child until my stomach hurt then I laughed some more and begged him to stop because my belly hurt (but I really didn't want him to stop). Then after the countless belly blows he stopped and said his cheeks hurt. He was my big brother and I loved him. Even though we where ten years apart, our bond was inseparable. He practically raised me and we still remain best friends. He set me down and went to mother while my brothers walked out the room with sore necks, he hugged her gently, very happy to see her.

Then he and I hiked up the staircase up to his room. He was carrying one big bag. I was there to show him his room, since he's never been to this palace before, even though we have lived on this planet since my birth.

This was a very special celebration. For it was the one week out of the year called Humaca which meant "Anniversary of Peace". It's been over three decades since the last war; and that's what everyone has come home for; everyone goes to their home land even the Jedi's, because it is a week where peace is a tradition. There is one rule, be happy, and that's exactly what everyone did.

After I showed him to his room, I told him what time the festival was starting and I went to my room and slipped on my brand new white dress that looked heavenly on my little body. I loved things that are simple yet elegant, but because I never got to wear dresses, this was a real treat. I had my wavy black hair pulled back with a white flower clip. It was a tradition that the people must were white, for it's considered the purest of all the colors. The last piece was a see through cloak; it was light as a feather and went with the dress like a flower and a stem. After I was done admiring myself in the mirror I put on a white flower crown and went up to the large balcony. I went through the glass door and on the floor there were large colorful blankets laid like an oval shaped nest and comfortable enough to lay or sit down on. In the middle there was food spread out; all kinds of food. The balcony overlooked the colorful, dancing city, which was joyfully celebrating along with the rest of the universe. My mother joined me, laying down on her side and smiling at me, but then my mother began to prying for something, she didn't look like she knew what she was looking for but I knew she was looking for a secret.

"Well you just look lovely." She started.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"No really you're, you're glowing." She said and I smiled again.

"How's your Master Stras doing?"

"Great, we're going on new adventures every day, and each time they get more and more exciting."

Then the smile wiped right of her face "You're not pregnant are you? Because I had the exact same glow the first time I got pregnant with your brother and the universe forbids that you did that to yourself." She scolded.

"No, O' never no mother! I know better than that I'm just very happy to see my friends and family and you and Leodor. You know that it's been awhile since I've been here, and this is my home. I never feel more complete then here." I said back to her leaving her feeling awful for pressuring me.

Before she could pressure me further my brothers came in, wearing their new white outfits. They all looked very handsome. They sat down and Noro got smothered to death by my mother. The dinner got even more exciting when our two closest friends. Devoted sisters of the political table Sharech and Eropeni were in their mid-fifties and were rather like hens clucking over a chick. They brought their young nephew named Hough. He was seventeen; only a year older then I was, but he acted like a king to be. He was tall, dark and had hazel eyes. The two ladies continuously bragged about their nephew especially to me. I felt that they were trying to catch my interest in the young man, but even though he was as attractive and seemed well put together, I wasn't too interested. As I glanced at my mother I knew she wasn't very proud of my behavior, which was strange because I didn't feel as if I had done anything wrong. My brothers seemed to be having a good time, but they never once invited Hough to join them; I guess he was just too uptight for them. But they were being guys and talking together and after they got two bored of that, Leodor grabbed the attention of everyone and spilled out one of his heroic stories. I was glad to see that they were enjoying the evening.

But then the droids that were playing the music stopped. As I grabbed my wine glass, a gasp filled the room. My father, Fac, had appeared through the glass door. He stopped for a moment and looked at everyone, who all stared right back at him. Horrible little man, he abandoned his family and my mother, after they got a divorce. My mother divorced him because he was like a little boy always running away, after that we haven't heard from him for five years, then he suddenly up and decides to come and visit, today. Well I know my mother's going to fix his sorry butt. He was six years older then my mother so he's about fifty-five; he's 5'11 blue eyes and stout like the twins and has complete brunette hair. He walked to an empty spot and sat down, but he knew he wasn't welcome here. Everyone stared at him and I could sense how uncomfortable he was, but I continued to look at him despite this. I think the one who intimidated him the most was my mother. O' boy does she have a way of making people uncomfortable, she gives them a dead on stare with no expression of happiness. It might not seem affective but she made a droid short-circuit once with that look after he purposely misplaced information.

Just then two old friends came through the door, it was C-3PO and R2-D2, they both traveled with my dad like they had done with his father, Mantune, and my great-grandfather, Luke. They were out of style droids; not many of their kind still existed since they've been replaced with newer models. But these two kept on going. Some thought they were only good for scraped metal, but my father would never allow it.

I just knew that this wasn't going to be pretty; my mother was just about to lose it, and when she loses it, everyone loses it. I set my glass down, and then went to my mother. I felt she just needed a hug, so I gave her one but just as things cooled down a bit my father began to speak about his trip here.

"The pilot was this young tank that was a little know it all." He began "He drove like some mad man, I tell you that I would have been safer flying on Ewak, I mean some people just shouldn't be able to fly a spacecraft!"

I thought I saw steam coming out of my mother's ears, and then it happened.

He said her name "Isn't that right, Engl?" and the room stopped breathing.

My mother spoke, trying to keep a handle over herself, "I apologize" she said to everyone "but you must excuse me and your… father. We have some catching up to do. Come Fac."

He got up and followed my mother. On his way out he leaned over to Leodor and whispered "If you here screaming come and get me."

Then they went through the door.

"We'll see about that." he said out loud to himself.

They came out of her bedroom furious. Clearly my mom had stated some rules between them since they no longer had a personal relationship. I bet she told him to call her "your highness" behind doors since she mentioned that to me awhile back that she will tell him that.

Other than that incident, the next few days went smooth and we saw a lot of old friends and old faces. I saw all my family members from my mother's side and my dad stayed the week, and my mother seemed to not let it bother her. I was really proud of her for that. Everyone left that week happy. Then we all went back to our normal lives.


End file.
